


Bachelorette Day

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language, Smut, Stripping, sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had one rule for your Bachelorette Party…no strippers.  But your maid of honor didn’t listen…she should have.





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn’t believe that in two weeks I would be getting married to the love of my life, Thorin Durin.  We had met at the store a few years ago, there was some flirting, a horrible first date, but an amazing second one…now here we were. 

 

What was even more amazing was my maid of honor was able to fly in for this weekend!  I told her she didn’t have to, but she said there was no way in hell she was missing my bachelorette party.  She insisted, even though she lived eight hours away, that she would pan everything.

 

It had been interesting, she had so many things planned, turning it from a bachelorette party to a bachelorette day.  There was some fun things during the day, lunch and games, a paint balloon fight, movies, and it was now winding down, leaving just me and the wedding party at a friend’s house. 

 

I knew my maid of honor, Kara, had something up her sleeve when she stopped Lynn from leaving.  My mind ran through all the possibilities of what it could be, but after I saw that look in her eye, that mischievous glimmer, my heart stopped.

 

She wouldn’t…I specifically told her no strippers…please tell me she didn’t.  Thinking back, she kept asking about it, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell her why over the phone…I felt that was a piece of information that was best delivered in person…

 

Kara sat me down on a chair before making her announcement.  “So, I have one last surprise!  Something I put together on my own.  Now, sweetie, I know you said ‘no’ to strippers but it is your bachelorette day, so…boys?!” 

 

I froze in place as two handsome boys strutted out from the hallway and into the room.  They were dressed in tight jeans and leather chaps, vests with no shirts, showing their form, and a hat on their heads.  Sexy cowboys. 

 

“Oh god no…”  I said as the two struck a pose and smiled to the small group, clearly ready to work for their money. 

 

“Are you lasses ready for the ride of your…Auntie?” 

 

“Oh god no.”  I could feel my face flushing as my soon-to-be nephews looked over with wide eyes, stunned to see me as much as I was horrified to see them. 

 

“Auntie?”  Kara was obviously confused, but she really shouldn’t have been…maybe if she used her damn head once in a while. 

 

Music was playing from the player Kili had carried out with their entrances.

 

“Stop!”  I shouted as I stood quickly, storming over to my friend, leaving everyone else in utter silence and shock.  “What were you thinking?!  I said--.”

 

“Whose ready for Big Daddy?!” 

 

Now…I wasn’t in my right mind.  I had already seen Fili and Kili in a scenario in which I was hoping to never see them…working…half naked…oh dear god, no.  But my night got infinitely worse when my body moved on its own to see who claimed to be ‘Big Daddy’.

 

“OH MY GOD!” I screamed as I slapped my hands over my eyes.  Not quickly enough, for the image of Dwalin…shirtless…with open leather chaps…and a black banana hammock…was officially burnt into my brain.  I would have nightmares, surely, of this image and him saying ‘who’s ready for Big Daddy’…I think I’m going to hurl. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“What is happening?!”

 

“Why would you hire us?!”

 

“I didn’t!”

 

“Who did?!”

 

“I did!”

 

“WHY?!”

 

The room erupted into chaos with yells and screams and shouting, everyone trying to figure out what was happening.  Kara was trying to figure out why the strippers called me auntie and why I was freaking out.  The guys were trying to wrap their mind around them being hired to strip for me…and I was just…trying so hard…so very, very hard to not look at Dwalin…it was like a train wreck…

 

It took about twenty minutes before Cowboy Dwalin, with a CD player covering him up, finally spoke above the rest.  “Alright!” 

 

He stepped forward and began barking orders.  “You…”  He pointed at Kili, “entertain those ladies and for Christ sake leave your damn clothes on until we figure this out!” 

 

“Well…how do I do--.”

 

“It’s called talking you idiot!  How do you even have a girlfriend?!”  Dwalin shoved Kili to the side and turned to Fili.  “Call your uncle, tell him what happened.”  Fili nodded and stepped away, leaving me, Dwalin, and Kara.  “Now…I’m going to go get my pants on, then we will discuss this.” 

 

He had an air of authority, but it was hard to take him seriously, especially when he turned and stormed off, flashing a bit more than I ever wanted to see considering he was wearing a thong.  I held back my curse and turned to Kara, glaring daggers at her.

 

“I told you, specifically, multiple times. NO! FUCKING! STRIPPERS!” 

 

Kara was still in shock, not understanding what was so wrong.  It was obvious from her, ‘you’re freaking out over nothing’ face she didn’t get the severity of the situation.  I wanted to slap that face.

 

“Those two boys, Fili and Kili, they will be my nephews in two weeks!  And Dwalin?!  Dwalin is Thorin’s best man!”  I screamed at her.

 

“Big Daddy is the best man?!”

 

“DON’T CALL HIM THAT!”  This was not good for my blood pressure.  I haven’t had an aneurism yet, but I was certain I was well on my way to one.

 

“I’m sorry!  Really, I just thought…well, I didn’t think you were serious about the no strippers thing…” 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be serious?!” 

 

“Hey!  Stop yelling at me!  How could I have known you would know the strippers?!  Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Yea, I’ll just call you up and say, hey…so I know you have been away for years, but you should know, my new family is a bunch of strippers!”  And let’s take a side note…my brain clicked for a moment and just thought…seriously?!  She couldn’t-she isn’t that stupid!  Is it frowned up for me…the bride… to punch the maid of honor?  I could always blame it on the stress, god knows I have stress!

 

“Kara…”  I took a deep breath, trying to rein in my anger because yelling was getting us nowhere.  “What’s my husband’s name?”

 

She gave me this look, like I was the one out of my mind.  She probably thought I was belittling her, but I didn’t care.  “Thorin.”

 

“Thorin what?”

 

“Durin.”  Kara crossed her arms over her chest, coping an attitude.  Well, it wasn’t going to last long.

 

“Their company is called The Dirty Durins!”  So much for not yelling…I screamed that last sentence at her, just feeling done with this whole night. 

 

“Auntie?”  Kili’s sweet voice came from behind me and I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.  It gave me a bit of strength to see his sweet look.  I gave him a small, forced smile, it wasn’t his fault this all happened.

 

“Yea, Kee. What’s up?” 

 

“The other ladies are wanting to leave, but want to say goodbye first.”

 

You sighed, luckily all of your other friends knew of Thorin (they were locals so they knew him in both a personal _and_ a professional sense) and his company, so that wasn’t so bad, but it did put a little salt in the wound a bit.  If Kara had just asked any of them, or her, she would have known to not hire them.

 

“I’m coming.”  I saw Kara open her mouth to say something, but I silenced her with a glare. 

 

Everyone was understanding, although some were mad this even happened, not that I blame them, but at least it was over now.  When they were gone, Kara offered an apology to me and the guys, especially after not listening to my wishes.  She paid their usual fee and gave a rather large tip, I made sure of that, feeling bad the guys just lost out on a nights pay because of her. 

 

It took about an hour until everything was settled and I was stepping into Thorin and I’s home, utterly exhausted.

 

“Thorin?”  I called out.  Fili had called him and told him what had happened.  Thorin wasn’t happy about it, neither was I…I saw a bit more of Dwalin then I needed to.  My whole body gave a shiver at that, trying to force the memory away.  “Thorin?”

 

“Kitchen.”  His voice was deep and authoritive.  I had no idea why.  Was he bothered by what happened more than Fili let on?

 

I quietly walked back to the kitchen after toeing out of my shoes.  It was an understatement to say that I was more than ready to put this night behind me.  Just relax in bed and curl up with Thorin, glass of wine…that sounded perfect.

 

…

 

Or…

 

“Oh, wow…”  I gasped as I walked into the kitchen to see my fiancé standing tall next to a wooden chair in the middle of the room.  Oh, did I mention how he was dressed in a tight police uniform?!  It was short sleeved, showing off his muscles as he flexed.  The cut of the shirt went down his chest, showing off a slight dusting of chest hair.  His eyes locked onto mine, giving a serious look.

 

“I was told you have had a bad day.  A bachelorette party gone wrong…perhaps I could fix that for you?”  He held a hand out and chuckled as I let out a little whimper.  I had seen Thorin dance and strip before, he loved to tease me with it when he got the chance, using it as the best foreplay a woman could ask for. 

 

“Standard rules apply tonight, love.  If we are going to do this by the book…”  He said with a smile as he led me to the chair.  “No…touching.”  He gave me a look as I ran a hand up his chest.  I couldn’t help it!  Thorin was stacked like a Greek god, and he was my fiancé, I think that means I can touch! 

 

Thorin leaned down and whispered into my ear as he gripped my rear tight.  “Don’t make me cuff you.” 

 

My knees gave out, just gave out…but he was quick to catch me and set me down on the chair.  He straddled me on the chair before capturing my lips in a searing kiss.  I was floating on a cloud, high on this fantasy come to life.  The only thing that brought me back was the click of the cuffs, keeping me from breaking his rule again.

 

“Thorin…”  I whined as I pulled against the cuffs.  “You play dirty.”

 

“Oh, love…you haven’t seen dirty yet…but you will.”  He then started dancing as he smirked down at me.  Looks like I was going to get a strip show after all…

 

BEST. BACHELORETTE DAY. EVER!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin, your fiancé, decides that every bachelorette should have a special dance. Luckily for you, Thorin’s profession as a stripper gives him all the skills to make that a reality.

I could only let out a whimper as Thorin stepped back from me, his muscles pulling on the thin black fabric of his police uniform with every shift of his body.  “Thorin…”  I sighed, leaning forward to get closer, but those damn hand cuffs.

 

“Thorin…uncuff me.”  I begged, I wasn’t above begging.  Would you be?  Thorin Durin is giving a strip show and you are cuffed so you can’t tough…shit was gonna get broken. 

 

“Now, that is not how the rules work.”  Thorin spoke as he swayed his hips in time with the music before rotating them in just the right way.  I could see the bulge in his pants from his excitement.  This may be a dance for me, but he was sure as hell going to enjoy it too.  “Now, silence, or I’ll have to gag you.”

 

He rolled his shoulders back and the first button on his shirt popped open.  I stared as I felt a pinch of rebellion strike me.  I may not be able to use my hands, but nothing was stopping me from using my feet. 

 

I gave him a sly grin as I leaned back in the chair and let my leg slip up the inside of his and travel up to his thigh.  Thorin froze as he felt me move and watched with a blank expression as I tried to play dirty.  But I should know better.  Thorin never breaks character.

 

“Ma’am, if you aren’t going to cooperate, I will have to take more…drastic measures to ensure you are subdued.”  That deep voice echoed through my brain as he moved forward and straddled me, letting every inch of him grind against me, teasing me.  He knew what I wanted, just as I knew he would tease me until I was begging.  And I don’t beg.

 

I knew what he was playing at, and if he wanted to play…then I would play.  “I demand my phone call.”  I growled at him.  I quickly leaned forward and bit at one of his buttons and tugged so it popped open, revealing more of his chiseled chest.  “I have rights. I want my phone call.” 

 

Thorin grinned as he leaned forward, pressing his hardened length against me.  Dear heavens and maker, I was not going to last if he kept this up.  “Very well.  You will get your phone call…”  He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and shifted my hair back, letting his fingers drift, just barely, over my collar bone and neck and jaw.  It was just enough to make my skin tingle, but not enough to feel satiated. 

 

“You are cruel, Officer Durin.  This is mistreatment.”  I wiggled in my chair to fain that I was resisting, and it was just what I needed.  For a split moment, when I wiggled against him, I could see Thorin’s resolve begin to break.  He threw his head back and let out a deep moan before leaning down and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. 

 

It was hot, and messy, with tongue and teeth.  It made me want to snap these cuffs and wrap myself around him and ride him like a damn carnival ride.  But as usual, he pulled away, his resolve slowly piecing back together. 

 

“I will give you your call…”  Thorin smirked as he let his hands trail down my front, giving my breasts a squeeze through my shirt before trailing down to my hips and then around the back of the chair. 

 

He didn’t even have a key.  He just snapped the damn cuffs.

 

Fuck.

 

The minute my hands were free, they moved.  I struck out and ran my hands up his body, gripping the seams of his shirt and pulling, ripping it off him.  Some buttons were lost, but some must be sacrificed for my pleasure to be saved. 

 

“Thorin, fuck, Thorin, I need you now!”  I pulled at his neck, weaving my hands into his hair as I kissed him.  It was too much, I couldn’t wait, I wouldn’t wait.  I would take him, now!

 

Thorin must have felt my desperation, he shifted off my lap and then wrapped his arms around me, lifting me with ease.  I wrapped my legs around his hips as he slowly walked away from the chair and then set me on the kitchen island.  It was the perfect height…I know from experience.  That time, it was Chef Thorin giving me a baking lesson…Peaches and Cream…

 

My head snapped back into the present as Thorin thrust against me, giving me a taste of what was to come. 

 

“Thorin…”

 

And suddenly, I felt him tighten his hands around my wrists and pin them behind my back.  I looked up in shock and saw that playful smile.  “Thorin?”

 

“You wanted your phone call…demanded it.  I shall give it to you.”  Thorin leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine.  “I suggest you choose wisely.”

 

I gave a little giggle, he was always so serious when he got into a role.  But…wait…that’s my phone…what? 

 

“Who do you want me to call?”  Thorin asked seriously, thrusting against you again.  He held the phone in one hand while the other was secured behind your back, holding your hands in place.  “Wasn’t it Kara who upset you…perhaps she would be the best.” 

 

Before I could protest, he hit dial, then speaker phone, and then… “THORIN!”  I cried out, in partial shock and partial utter arousal.  It took one hell of a man, and I loved that I was about to call him mine, that could lift you clear off the table and with one hand remove your underwear from under a skirt.  Just…FUCK!

 

I felt his hands massage my cheeks as he settled me on the edge of the island.  He gave me a wink as he knelt down, pushed my skirt up, and-

 

“Oh, Thorin!”  I threw my head back as I felt the warmth of his tongue press against me, and into me, and all around me.  “Thorin, Oh….”  I let out a moan as I heard the phone ring again.  For the love of all things, please let it go to voicemail, please, please, oh he was sucking, Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-

 

“Hello?”

 

FUCK!

 

“Kara!”  I squealed out, hoping she wouldn’t be able to hear me panting, or Thorin, well...working…

 

“Hey! I’m so glad you called…”

 

The rest kinda drifted out as I braced myself up with one hand and ran the other through Thorin’s hair.  He was too good, too good, he knew ever spot to hit, every- “Oh, god, yes!”  His tongue ran a slow circle and made me shake.  He had me on the edge, he knew it, and he was going to use it against me.

 

“Are you okay?”  Kara asked. 

 

“Y-yes…fine…you were saying?” 

 

Just keep her talking, that’s what I needed to do, just- “YES! RIGHT THERE!”  My hand slapped over my mouth without thinking about it, sending me falling back into a stray pan, which went tumbling on the floor. 

 

On the bright side, Kara probably didn’t hear me whimpering as Thorin worked me into complete oblivion.  My body shook as I tried to hide my whimpers.  And Thorin, that fucking ass, just looked up to me with a proud smirk. 

 

“ARE YOU OKAY?!”

 

“Yea, dropped a pan, have to focus, bye!”  I quickly slammed my hand down on my phone.  I let out a whine as I looked at him.  “You are an asshole.” 

 

“But I’m your asshole.”  Thorin grinned as he pulled me up into his arms and began peppering kissed to my neck, feather light and oh so sweet.  This was my Thorin, not some role, just my loving fiancé wanting to love me.

 

“I love you.”  I whispered to him as I reached down and started undoing his belt buckle.  I worked it very slowly, he tormented and teased me, turn about was fair play.

 

“I love you, too.”  He beamed when he spoke, so happy in that singular moment.  I loved when he smiled, the world seemed to dim and he seemed to brighten.  Thorin let his hand drift down to mine as he ran his finger over his ring.  “I can’t wait two weeks…I want you to be my wife now.” 

 

Those blue eyes looked up to me, begging and pleading.  If I could have, I would have married him right there, but things require more finesse than that.  “It will be alright…just two more weeks, and I will be your wife.”

 

“And I will be your husband.”  Thorin said with a smirk, “Your asshole husband.”  He joked. 

 

“Are you going to make jokes…or are you going to fuck me?”  I bit back with a wink, popping the button on his pants. 

 

His eyes darkened as he tightened his arms around me.  This was it, I knew this was going to be the best, mind-blowing sex we had ever had.

 

At least it would have been…

 

Had Dwalin not come barging in, claiming Kara was worried I hurt myself and Thorin wasn’t answer his phone. 

 

000

 

Thorin had to include in his toast at the reception how he would protect me against anything, friend of foe.  Which was proved by his best man sporting a fading black eye.


End file.
